Final Fantasy XII: Ivalice's Peace
by Paraduxx
Summary: From where the game left off. Vaan and Penelo receive a letter from Balthier regarding a mission. Balthier requires more assistance, and his employer insists on remaining anonymous. NOT the story of Revenant Wings...it's different lol
1. New Dawn Breaking

AN: Ok, at the request of a great review I have revamped the first chapter. Chapter 2 to come soon. Hope you enjoy!!

The sun was just beginning to slip west over the world of Ivalice. Dusk's light danced over Ivalice's flora, deeply concentrating her colors not seen during the scorching mid-day heat.

As the sun dipped farther past the horizon, all of Ivalice's children were retiring for the evening-all that is, but one.

High up in the clouds, nestled the sky city of Bhujerba, a pen danced across the pages of a journal as it echoed throughout the dark, quiet halls of Marquis' estate.

_The Lady Ashe's coronation is quickly approaching; she will finally be queen of her kingdom. Once again, the promise of peace can be felt throughout Dalmasca.  
Already a year has passed since the downfall of the Empire, a year since the cold and unyielding grasp of the judges has been lifted. _

_Lord Larsa Solidor has become a breath of fresh air as he continues most nobly to ensure the peaceful relationship between the Rozarrian and Archadian empires.  
But these changes only bring about a desperate new hope that must struggle to exist in our world; for as long as man rules here, whether it be in alliance or opposition to the gods, collision of disagreeing hearts will forever be an enemy to us all. _

_For as long as our lives are short and time long, peace will be but a blink in eternity. With a heavy heart I write these words, but of their truth I am most certain._

_Memoirs of Mqs Halim Ondore IV  
Chapter 24: Of Restoration and Peace_

"Hey Vaan, wait up! I g-got you your…stuff you-wanted"

"Take it easy Kytes. Which stuff did you get?"

It was difficult to keep track of all of the tasks he gave to Kytes. At first a pang of guilt would hit him every time he asked Kytes to do something new. This guilt faded quickly when he realized that, like Vaan was when he was a sky pirate neophyte, all Kytes wanted was to feel useful to anyone that would mentor him.

Breathless Kytes, clutching his knees, took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"The parts you needed for the Serpico!"

"Great Kytes, thanks! You work pretty fast."

"Fast enough to be part of your crew?"

"Ehh, soon Kytes. There's still a whole lot more you gotta learn before traveling with a real live sky pirate such as myself."

"OK, I get it," Kytes said disappointedly, kicking in vain at the ground.

"But you're doing great. Now lets get those parts and maybe I'll letchya help me test her out."

Kytes cheered and punched his fist in the air.

"YES!"

The streets of Dalmasca were bright and bustling; jovial conversations could be heard around every corner. Gone were the days of the oppressive rule of the empire. Gone were the black clouds, the imperial guards, that hovered over the once peaceful, carefree Dalmascans. The only evidence that the Empire was ever a part of Dalmascan life could only be found in Ivalice's pages of history.

When Vaan and Kytes reached Migello's they were greeted by Penelo who was wearing an expression of suppressed excitement, and her hair back in a braid, which really showed off her cheekbones, Vaan noticed.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nice to see you too," Penelo raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms. "Come inside, I'll show you," gesturing to towering, ornate doors, of which were common to most shops in the city-streets.

As they made their way past the bustling customers to the back of the store, Penelo's pace seemed to quicken slightly. She approached the desk in Migello's office pulled out letter from the top drawer and handed it to Vaan.

As Vaan read the letter quietly to himself, a smirk spread across his face, as did Kyte's, who watched Vaan eagerly.

_My Fellow Sky Pirate, _

_It would seem our paths have been destined to collide once again.  
I am in a situation that would require some assistance, a mission if you will._

_But this mission is not without its rewards. I am afraid there is not much more  
I can divulge, for my employer requests the utmost discretion. _

_Have I caught your ear? _

_Meet me in Balfonheim if this piques your interest._

_B_

_P.S. Bring your girlfriend along, I'm sure Fran would like to catch up on her  
gossip from someone who is…better at it. _

"What's it say! What's it say!" exclaimed Kytes, tip-toeing to see the letter.

"It looks like your ability to work fast has worked out just in time," said Vaan, still looking at the letter.

Kytes' fell back on his heels, his brow furrowed into curiosity. Vaan looked down at Penelo, perched in Migelo's desk chair like a proud Dive Talon admiring her catch.

"We have our first mission," Vaan said, ending in a great grin.


	2. Magicite and a Moogle

AN: OK, so I have decided to make this story a T rating, because that's where this is headed...at least in Balthier's head ;)

* * *

The water off the coast of Balfonheim Port was not its usual shade of blue today; it did not sparkle as it should, and the sky was not smiling back upon the water with its cloudless heaven. Instead, the waters were grey and despondent and the skies clouded and ominous.

To Balthier this weather was nothing new to him; growing up in Archadia he was accustomed to unpredictable weather. But here in Balfonhiem? No, this was not natural. Walking the streets of the port one could hear that, not only did the residents find the weather disturbing, but the pirates-both frequent and infrequent visitors to the area-took notice.

He was about to drain the last bit of liquid from his drink, some sort of house specialty of the Cloudborne, when he was distracted by whooping and hollering rising from the streets. Turning his head and looking past the other patrons seated on the crowded patio he could see that a small group of hunters were receiving congratulations. They had poached, what looked like-from where he was sitting, anyway-a coeurl that they dragged behind them with ropes.

"Hmm, looks as though they're caught themselves an alpha male. Not bad," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a pair of shapely hips blocked his view. It wasn't until the owner of them spoke that he looked up.

"May I get you another drink, sir?"

She could be no older than sixteen. She was wearing the Cloudborne uniform color of magenta in her skirt and top, her brown hair down and held with a maiden headband of the same color. Everything was lined with golden metal and, despite the lack of sunlight, seemed to glow for Balthier in all the right places.

"Hm?" He looked down at the glass filled with half-melted ice and realized what the girl meant. "Oh, yes, I would like that very much," he said with flirtatious debonair, an Archadian quality that still existed within him.

The girl tried to suppress her smile, gave a quick bow, and took off.

He turned back to the water, sunk deeper into his chair, exhaled, and hung his head back.

It wasn't long before he could hear a pair heels clicking on the cobble floor, approach him, and stop to his immediate right.

He knew who they belonged to, no need to open his eyes or sit up. He was quite comfortable, thank you very much.

"I've been getting information from merchants in the area. None seem to know from where the fog comes. Much speculation I have heard, but no answers."

He could tell, based on the way her voice traveled, that she was looking out at the water and fog.

"What sort of speculation, may I ask?" Again, it had been a long morning, no need for him to move or open his eyes. He could simply listen to her as she moved around the table and sat across from him.

"From an elderly hume did I hear something of consequence. He believed it to be caused by the magicite of the Dorstonis . Stories he recalled from his grandfather, that this strange occurrence is not new."

Balthier opened an eye at Fran to this bit of information.

"Interesting."

Fran leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and legs. Balthier then sat bolt upright and blinked his eyes open. If it was once thing he knew best about Fran, it was that once annoyed enough, it was impossible to get any more information out of her. She had traveled the streets gathering this information at his request. She was much more adept at getting information from anyone, especially hume men.

"I'm listening," he said, hopping his chair forward like an eager student.

Fran smirked and continued.

"His grandfather told this hume of a time when the Lhusu Mines were being over excavated. The magicite had been nearly wiped out. The hume told me that this occurred hundreds of years before even his grandfather was born into this world. Magicite,quite powerful; powerful enough to control the weather, I am not sure"

Balthier leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Interesting, but I cannot see the Marquis allowing something like _that_ to happen," he motioned to dark sky. "Unless, perhaps, he sees the value of the magicite, and knowing that the former Empire would have no hand in its use, has decided to make a pretty penny off it. Who could blame him?"

"Far too sinister, I think, of the Marquis," retorted Fran.

Balthier took another sip of his drink, which was now reduced to water.

"Where in Ivalice is that waitress with my drink? Is that pathetic barkeep sleeping on the job again?"

"Baltheir Bunansa?" came a timid voice from behind him.

He gave a quizzical look to Fran and turned to see his waitress slightly stooped behind him.

"Yes?"

"There is someone here who would like to speak with you," she responded, straightening up upon hearing that she had said the correct name to the correct person.

"You're quite sure? Who would that be?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure. It's a moogle inside at the bar. He would like a word with you and your viera partner," she said, turning and pointing through the opened archway to a moogle talking with a drunk and jolly seeq.

"Thank you, dear. My drink?"

"Oh, of course. Here you are," she took one of several drinks from her tray, handed it to him and walked off to give out the rest of her consignment.

"I know I joke about being popular," he said, switching his gaze from the back of the waitress' skirt to Fran, who happened to notice, causing his gaze to go quickly to his drink. "But we have only been in port for a day," he finished in frustration.

Fran shot him a disapproving look as they stood and pushed their chairs out.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled into his drink as Fran walked past, "pirates need a vacation, too."

* * *

Ok, I'm pretty sure that the bar at Balfonheim is not the Cloudborne...maybe it is, I don't remember. If it bugs someone, let me know what it is and I'll edit!


	3. Preparations

This is a quick little chapter, chock full o' Vaan/Penelo banter! ENJOY!

* * *

"Well, is she ready to fly all the way to Balfonheim?" mocked Penelo, knowing what a rickshaw the Serpico was.

Vaan had bought her through Migello, who found him a great deal from a hume he said he knew. Vaan tried to weasel out of Migello who it was, but all he found out was that it was from a seek that knew another seek, who knew a hume that sold chocobos, who sold one to another hume, that knew of a place where partial airships were kept for their parts.

With Kytes' assistance, Vaan was able to find most of the parts that the ship needed. When he got her, she wouldn't even fly out of the hangar without smoking from somewhere.

"Well," Vaan said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding Penelo's "let's hear it" face that Vaan has learned shows up when she knows he is going to stretch the truth even before he does. "She should be up and running once I install the new parts."

"And these new parts would be…where?"

Vaan began to look around uncomfortably.

"Right behind you!" chimed in Kytes, pointing to a box behind Penelo.

Penelo rotated in Migello's desk chair to examine the box, which was a perfect time to mouth a "thank you" to Kytes, overjoyed that he could help Vaan.

"What are they?" Penelo asked, pulling out what looked like a snow globe that was just shaken up.

"It's stardust. Migello says a friend he knows says it'll make the Serpico fly without any problems," Vaan responded proudly.

Penelo gave him a sideways glance.

"If you say so," she said, raising an eyebrow at the liquid dust. "I hope you're right, because we should leave first thing tomorrow morning. Any later and Balthier will think we've turned down his offer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, c'mon Kytes, let's get her working!"

"Alright!"

Kytes grabbed the substance from Penelo along with the box filled with the rest of the stardust.

"I suppose I'll work on packing any necessary items for our journey?"

"Oh yeah, I'll leave that up to you. You're good at stuff like that," Vaan said, as though he intended to ask her to do that all along, she simply said it first.

There was a moment, like the calm before a storm.

"What do you mean, STUFF LIKE THAT? What am I, your maid?! Just because I'm responsible…."

But what else she was, Vaan and Kytes didn't hear, for they were already backed out of the office and into to cacophonous store main; upon entering it and dodging Peneolo's earshot, they broke out into a run.

* * *


	4. Beer and a Bar Fight

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get here! I've been very busy getting ready for school (I'm going to be a veterinarian! ahhh! :) well in a few years anyway) Thanks for the reviews, too! I actually think I may change the order of the chapters, just to give it a bit more pickup (like alternating vaan/penelo chapters with balthier/fran until they meet up).

ENJOY!

* * *

The difference in atmosphere was immediately noticeable upon entering the mainstay of the Cloudborne; the cacophony of the restaurant and bar was almost overwhelming compared to the open air of the patio overlooking the water.

"When did it get this busy? Nevermind," Balthier answered his own question when he saw who was causing the raucous: the hunters that he had seen dragging the coerl were celebrating their kill at other end of the bar.

"You would think they've never caught so much as a vorpal bunny before," he commented as he watched the hunters clink glasses and throw back their mugs of beer.

"Do not be jealous," Fran spoke in his ear as she lead him by the arm towards the moogle of interest.

"Jealous? What makes you think I'm jealous of a bunch of Neandertha--"

"Balthier Bunansa ," squeeked a voice.

Baltheir looked down to see the moogle that was once seated at the bar now bent in a full bow at his feet.

"I am Tika! It is an honor to have the time of both yourself and your viera partner!" he jumped up excitedly.

"Well, I'm afraid time is not something that Fran and I come by often, you see." Which was a complete lie since they had been out of any interesting jobs since the war ended. It was a year later and Balthier was constantly craving some excitement.

"Of course! Of course! I will only take a minute of your time and it will be well worth your while!" piped Tika. "But may I ask that we speak elsewhere? This was a great spot until just recently," Tika said as he peered around Balthier's legs at the celebrators.

Balthier looked to Fran. Before Fran came along Baltheir had gotten caught up in a few sticky business deals with some not-so-forgiving bangaa (ahem. Ba'Gamnan). Now that he had Fran he could look to her for her innate ability to smell trouble.

"If you wish, Tika," she said.

As they made their way to the entrance they could not help but pass the, now very drunk, hunters. Tika managed to slip through the sea of legs. For the sky pirates, passing was not as easy. One particularly large hunter stumbled backwards into Fran, almost knocking her over.

"OH excuse m--well HELLO THERE BUNNY GODDESS!" the hunter bellowed, his shirt partially soaked with sweat and beer, eyeing her as though she would make a great addition to their rejoicing.

Fran sneered back while Balthier placed himself between them.

"I hate to break this to you, but despite the viera's extraordinary ability to hear, it would seem that the frequency of **fat**, **witless drunkard **falls on deaf ears," Balthier shot back, loud enough to be heard over the other hunters trying to get Fran's attention.

The exit was now blocked by the hunters and most of the patrons stopped mid-conversation to see the confrontation unfold. The Cloundborne was no stranger to drunken scuffles, perhaps the customers would be lucky enough to get a show.

"YOU GOTA PROBLEM PRETTY BOY?" the hunter stepped over to Balthier and looked down at him. Balthier was on the taller side for a hume and this hunter was nearly a head taller.

"No, but your gene pool obviously does."

The hunter looked back angry and confused and began cracking his knuckles, readying for a fight.

"Tell me," Balthier began, removing his gun from its holster, "which one of your parents was a seeq? Or perhaps both? Because you are either the fattest, ugliest hume, or the best looking seeq I've ever seen."

The hunter finally understood the insult and lunged after Baltheir. Before long , the entire restaurant was the location of one huge fight.

Hunters were fighting pirates at the bar, customers were either getting pinned against the wall or getting in the middle of the fight because at this time there weren't any tables to sit, at for they had all been turned over, barkeeps were trying in vain to break things up, and a few moogles began pouring beer over the fighters just for fun.

Amidst the chaos, Fran managed find Balthier's arm and dragged him outside. Their escape went unnoticed.

Fran spotted Tika sitting by the water away from the restaurant looking frazzled. Her walk was determined as she continued to pull an out-of-breath Balthier with her.

Once he had finished dusting himself off with his free hand he realized who was pulling him along and began walking at Fran's pace. Her face was stern and unyielding and focused on Tika, who was now much happier seeing the duo leave the Cloudborne unscathed.

"Well, I've never seen someone so upset by chivalry before," Balthier said as he casually fixed the cuff of his sleeve and looked sideways to Fran to gage her reaction.

Fran stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. Tika, who was now only a few feet away, looked on nervously. Balthier already knew what was coming and braced himself.

"You almost ruined it. It has been a year, no prospects. We finally get work and you almost ruin it," Fran spoke in her usual calm voice, and anyone that did not know her would find it difficult to pick up on her anger, but Balthier knew.

"I was merely looking out for my partne--"

"Bar fights are for angry humes. No more. Fool me, do not, I know a bored sky pirate when I see one.," she paused then asked: " Maybe Tika would like to hear how we met?"

A coy smile spread across Fran's face and Balthier rolled his eyes. They walked closer to the water towards Tika, who could see that at least one fight was avoided today.

"Yes, yes, _you _rescued _me. But that is an awfully boring story, I'm sure Tika wouldn't want to be bothered with it. Besides, his mission is much more important." _

"_Kupo, glad you made it out! Please! Follow me so that we can talk! Again, only a minute of your time!" _

_Tika waved them on and Fran and Balthier followed him around a corner. Just in time, too, for the angry hunter finally realized Balthier was no longer at the bar and had proceeded outside to scope the area for him. All it took was for someone inside the bar to yell "ONE MORE ROUND!" and the hunter perked up immediately and forgot all about his fight, and why he was even outside. _


	5. Liftoff

AN: After this chapter it will really pick up, I promise! Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)

* * *

Once Penelo had finished "expressing herself," she took a few deep breaths, composed herself, and went to packing.

Their armor and weapons they kept at Migellos under lock-and-key. Acquiring the key from the corner drawer of the desk, Penelo made her way over to a large mahogany armoire tucked deep in the corner of the office. It was nearly as tall as the ceilings were high, and it was carved with the most beautiful images.

It began in the left corner with a scene of what looked like Golmore Jungle and Eryut Village, with viera surrounded by what looked like a faint mist. Above that was an aged hume holding a crystal, surrounded by other hume that looked on, fascinated. On the other door at the top were the Garif seated in a circle around a roaring fire, examining a similar crystal. Finally, in the bottom corner, was the scene of Giruvegans looking to the center of the armoire where the door handle was.

Penelo turned the key, and pulled apart the transparent, amber colored handle that was shaped like another crystal, to reveal the armor and weapons. The Platinum sword and Flame shield she took for Vaan and the Zephyr pole for herself. In a leather satchel she loaded up on potions and phoenix down; in another she packed food and water.

She hoisted the bags and shield over her petite frame, belted the sword to her waist and carried her pole like a walking stick. The sun seemed to beating down a bit stronger that day, either that or the extra weight on her back was making a bigger difference than she thought it would.

When she felt she couldn't make it much farther, she looked up and saw that had reached the airship's hangar. Not only was she greeted by Vaan and Kytes, but the smell of burning rubber was a welcome for her nostrils.

"Everything going well?" Penelo asked as she found black smoke engulfing the two of them.

"G-great!" Vaan managed to say between coughing. "We should have her up and running any minute!"

After bringing the supplies aboard, Penelo went back outside to watch the progress/disaster unfold.

"Well, let me know if you need any help," she said, taking a seat in the shade. _This could take a while, _she thought to herself.

And sure enough, hours later, after listening to many hollers of excitement followed by frustrated yelling and finally dozing off, Penelo woke to Vaan jostling her.

"He fixed it! Kytes got the Serpico up and running!"

Vaan pulled Penelo and they began to board.

"C'mon," Penelo let out a large yawn, "Kytes."

Vaan stopped midway up the ramp.

"You think he should come?"

"Vaan, he fixed this hunk of junk. You said it yourself: 'Kytes fixed it! He got the Serpico up and running!'" Penelo threw up her arms in a frantic motion, imitating Vaan, much to his chagrin.

"You're right. Every great sky pirate needs someone to maintain his ship!" he responded, authoritatively.

Vaan waved Kytes aboard and disappeared into the ship's hull.

"Thanks, Penelo."

"No, thank you!" she said, clearly glad that she could travel with someone with a bit more…competence.


End file.
